Keep Me Coming Back
by boyshowme
Summary: Tweek and Craig are fighting. Clyde's always there to help. Creek, Clyde/Craig friendship.


**a/n: hihi. I started this back in April and just finished it tonight. I don't know how I feel about it, to be honest. But I've had major writer's block lately and I've been dying to submit something so. whatevs~ **

**

* * *

**

Fucking Tweek. God damn stupid _emotional_ Tweek.

Really, Craig could've been nicer. He could've apologized, or at least stuck around and waited for Tweek to calm down. Most of their fights were petty, trivial little things that flared up and were resolved in a matter of minutes. The fight that they had just had, however, was a kind that came rarely. A dangerous kind of shouting match that usually ended with one of them storming out and away from each other. (In this case, Craig.)

Craig was sitting on some bench at some bus top. His surroundings were vaguely familiar, but right now he honestly didn't care where he ended up. He just needed space, some god damn space to think. He was currently sucking his way through a pack of cigarettes, the consistent inhale, pause, exhale pattern calming him to a degree. Because every time he let his mind wander, something, anything, would remind him of the present and he would be snapped back to his current miserable state. The wind might blow, icy cold, and remind him that he was outside avoiding the love of his life because, fuck, he didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

Craig slumped against the wooden bench, flicking the butt of his fourth cigarette onto the sidewalk and robotically reaching for another. Lighting up, he glared ahead.

His phone buzzed violently in his front jean pocket, startling him out of his staring contest with the brick wall across the street. He made a move to grab for it, but decided against it at the last second. It could be Tweek, trying to continue bitching at Craig. That was a very Tweek-like thing to do. Craig didn't need that.

A minute passed, and his phone vibrated again. He stared at his pocket, contemplating whether to check it or not when it buzzed again.

Sighing, he pulled it out, prepared to find some assaulting texts from Tweek. To his relief, none of the messages where from his currently pissed-the-fuck-off boyfriend.

From Clyde, 7:43 pm

_dude, u alright? i heard what happened_

From Clyde, 7:44 pm

_i can come get u_

From Clyde, 7:44 pm

_craig. seriously._

Craig typed back a short reply, and then tossed his phone on the bench beside him. It was great Clyde was so concerned for him but he didn't feel like dealing with anybody.

To Clyde, 7:45 pm

_im fine dont worry_

Apparently this was not enough for Clyde, because no sooner had the text been sent was Craig's phone buzzing frantically again, flashing "Incoming Call: Clyde" across its screen.

"Jesus Christ!" Craig grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear roughly. "Clyde, the fuck is wrong? I told you I'm fine, okay. Why are you actin' so worried?"

He heard Clyde sigh on the other line, before he spoke up, concern evident in his voice. "Craig, dude. Tweek called me freaking the fuck out. I couldn't even understand him; he was just goin' on and on, said something about you leaving forever. I think he was crying. Did you break up with him or something?"

Craig felt guilt wash over him. He suddenly remembered the words he had said not an hour before.

_"You know what, Craig? Just get the fuck out of my sight!" Tweek was seething with anger, his fists clenched like he was ready to beat the shit out of his boyfriend._

_"I'm one step ahead of you!" Craig was stomping his way toward their front door. "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back, got it?" He took one last glance at Tweek before muttering, "Bye, sweetheart", the sarcasm dripping from his voice like venom, before he slammed the door, hard._

Of course, Craig hadn't meant it. He had been angry, the kind where you said whatever you thought would piss the other person off more. He didn't think Tweek would actually believe him.

"Ugh, fuck man. No, I didn't break up with him, I just..." Craig didn't know what to say. He was pissed at himself. All the anger he had toward his boyfriend was slowly dissipating. It was incredibly hard for him not to feel the crushing guilt over making Tweek cry AND insinuating that they were broken up.

"Is he still mad at me? Did he sound mad?"

"No, he sounded scared." Clyde could hear Craig sigh on the other line. "I'll pick you up, where are you?"

Craig gave a vague description of where he was, and Clyde assured him he'd find him. They hung up, and Craig flung his neglected cigarette into the street before slumping down in the uncomfortable bench.

"Fuck."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Clyde pulled up next to the bench Craig was sitting on. Craig didn't hesitate, jumping into the car to get out of the frigid air. They drove in silence for a while, before Clyde spoke up, his voice slightly drowned out by the blast of hot air shooting from the heating system.

"What happened?"

Craig looked over at him. Clyde eyes were focused on the road but after a moment Clyde turned his head, his eyes meeting Craig's. "What did you say to him?"

"Clyde, sometimes I forget the way he can be. Like, how stressed out he gets over the tiniest things."

Craig could see Clyde nod, and he continued. "Tweek can be so paranoid sometimes. And, I mean, he's twenty. He should be over that by now!" He sighed, frustrated. "But just because I think that doesn't justify it. And every single time I've ever made him feel like this, the guilt is crushing." He paused. "Clyde, I can't handle this. This fight, it was the worst I've ever seen him and I can't-"

Clyde cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning Craig to face him. Craig noticed they were stopped, and looked out the window over Clyde's shoulder. He recognized the street, and knew immediately that they were outside the small house that he and Tweek shared.

"Clyde, I'm afraid to see him. What if after he sees me he just gets pissed all over again?"

Clyde kept his gaze on Craig, thinking, before he spoke. "Tweek's a little paranoid, okay, I know that. You can be a complete dick sometimes-" Craig frowned and pushed at Clyde, but Clyde kept a grip on his arm, smirking. "-and everybody knows that. But you guys have been together for, how long? Four years? And you've put up with each other the whole time. Listen man, fights happen. Bad fights. People get into them all the time. They say things they don't mean. But they don't stop loving each other right? They run away from each other, they come back, they make up, life goes on."

Craig seemed to be considering this, before he gave Clyde a tiny smile.

"I guess you're right... but still, what if he's pissed at me fo-"

Clyde cut him off. "Trust me, man. He called me crying." Craig winced at that. "Do you think he's just gonna push you away again?" Craig still looked a little uneasy. Clyde sighed and reached across him, opening the passenger door before giving Craig a light shove. "Seriously, go. Stop being a pussy."

"Fuck you, Clyde." Craig flipped Clyde off with a smirk on his face as he climbed out of the brunet's car. "Thanks, though."

"Of course, man. It always pains me to see you and the wife fighting." Craig rolled his eyes and slammed the door as Clyde laughed and pulled away, zooming off down the street.

Making his way up the front walk, Craig started to feel his nerves acting up again. He reached for the doorknob, but it opened before he could touch it. Tweek stood there, his eyes red-rimmed as if he had been crying. Craig instantly felt his heart drop. He had made Tweek feel like this. He reached forward and grabbed one of Tweek's hands.

"I'm-" But Tweek just nodded, pulling Craig forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips before wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him.

Craig hugged him back tightly, before he pulled back, looking Tweek straight in the eye. He needed to let Tweek know how important he was to him.

"I am. I really am sorry, Tweek. I would never, ever leave you. I'm serious. I love you so fucking much."

Tweek simply smiled, kissing Craig again before re-embracing him. "I know. I love you too."

* * *

**hehe I love sappy!Craig. Also, review, please? Tell me you loved it, tell me you hated it, I don't care. Well, I do care, but you get it. I just want to see how I'm doing.**


End file.
